


Perfect (or the one where Beca writes a love song)

by Phoenix2312



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bloe, But its fine because is Beca and Chloe, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Love Song, Romance, Seriously this turned out super sappy, Song Lyrics, Songfic, all the feels, bechloe - Freeform, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2312/pseuds/Phoenix2312
Summary: It's been 9-months since the USO tour ended. Beca's in LA working hard on her album, as it nears completion Theo asks Beca for the impossible. The only way to finish her album is to write a love song, and Beca's lost. But, as always, Chloe is there to help her, by providing some much needed inspiration.Or the one where Beca and Chloe finally get together.





	Perfect (or the one where Beca writes a love song)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while now, but I finally had time to get it written out. Enjoy awesome nerds.

“You want me to write what?!?” Beca’s voice is nearly a shout.

Theo looks across his desk at the girl, clearly exasperated.

“You heard me Mitchell. I need a love song, and I need is stat. Seriously it’s the only thing your album is missing.”

Beca groans.

“But why? The album is already perfect dude, it doesn’t need a _love song._ ” Her tone makes it sound as if a love song is something gross stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

Theo sighs.

“Listen, your first two singles from the album both did well, so well in fact that the execs are expecting your album to go gold, maybe even platinum. But they refuse to release it without a ballad, they like what’s on it so far, but they feel like a love song will round it out. And frankly I do to.”

Beca just glares at him across the table than looks away irritably, he’s so used to her attitude that he doesn’t even flinch.

“Seriously Beca, just one love song, one ballad. You’ve written a whole host of amazing songs already; how hard can one love song be? Surely you have some reference point in that over inflated head of yours!”

She shoots him another classic 'Beca' look.

“If you can’t do this, and do it quickly than I’m going to have to bring in another writer and we both know that isn’t what you want. Maybe get some help from your friend, um Emily is it? That’s fine too. But figure it out, and do it fast.”

He says with a final huff before adding, “And if you don’t have a romantic reference point, I’d be happy to show you,”

He shoots her an exaggerated wink.

Beca scrunches up her nose at him.

“Dude gross! So not my type!”

He just laughs at her, “Yeah I know, but you should’ve seen your face!”

She stands up and quickly moves around the desk, punching him in the shoulder. Then she rolls her eyes and chuckles too.

“Fine, I’ll write a damned love song.”

With that she marches out of the office just before the door closes she hears his voice shouting after her.

“That a girl!”

Mumbling under her breath about turtle look-alike producers and their sappy romance songs she makes her way into the studio.

* * *

 

On her drive home, later that night, Beca is more than agitated. She'd spent all afternoon in the studio trying to figure out how to write a stupid love song.

She really doesn’t understand why the album needs one anyways!?

Besides it’s not like she has a lot of reference material for that sort of thing (Not that she’d tell turtle man that). I mean, her only real relationship had been with Jesse, 4 years ago, and she'd sort of used up her entire resource of ‘sappy romantic bullshit’ when she’d pulled out the whole Breakfast club re-enactment during Nationals freshman year.

After that, there had been absolutely no romantic gestures on her part. Jesse had tried a few times, but he’d quickly realized that wasn’t exactly Beca’s thing. Their relationship had been a lot more of a “bros with benefits” type of deal. Which had worked from them, until it hadn’t anymore and they’d amicably parted ways.

Other than Jesse she’s only ever ‘dated’ a few people, and that’s putting it loosely, she’s never even had her heart broken, not really… Sure there was that one time she had a whole lot of _feelings_ (god Beca hates that word) after seeing Chloe with Chicago during the USO tour; and the subsequent weeks when the pair had tried a long-distance thing. But it hadn’t worked, and then things were back to normal between her and Chloe, and whatever had happened to her in that time was over, that was that.

So Beca Mitchell doesn’t know how to write a love song, she doesn’t even know how to write a song about feelings (seriously ew) because she’s Beca Mitchell, badass up-and-coming music artist, music producer, DJ, Bella, best friend and she doesn’t _do_ romantic feelings.

* * *

 

The next two days go by exactly the same way. She does call Emily, and they bounce ideas around, but the girl is swamped with Nationals and her impending graduation so she isn’t much help.

By the time Beca arrives home on the fourth day she’s down right pissed off. She needs inspiration, she needs a reference point, she just needs… something.

She’s interrupted from her thoughts by her phone, which starts loudly blaring Titanium. Despite her crappy mood, she smiles.

“Hey Chlo.”

“BECAAAAAA!!!” Chloe’s high-pitched squeal nearly causes her to drop the phone.

Despite herself, Beca smiles because she can practically she her best friend bouncing around excitedly.

“Damn Chlo, my ear drums, I’m a woman not a dog, no need to be so…”

She’s interrupted by a giggle, then a sly, “But you are a bitch so…”

Beca’s mouth hangs open at the comment, but then Chloe is laughing so hard that she snorts into the phone. Then Beca is laughing too.

She needs this.

After a few minutes of friendly banter, they turn the conversation to their recent activities. It’s only been a few days since they talked on the phone and they’ve texted quite a few times.

That’s been their standard practice since Beca’s move to LA. Originally, she’d been worried that all of the girls would drift apart, but none worried her more than Chloe. She wasn’t really even sure how to exist without the redhead anymore.

Luckily, Chloe had been accepted to UC Davis School of Veterinary Medicine, which was admittedly still a 6-hour drive from LA, but at least it was in the same state. They talked or texted every single day, video-chatted often and both girls had made the drive several times in the past 9 months.

It wasn’t the same as waking up to the redhead every day like in Brooklyn, or cuddling up on the couch for movie nights on the weekends, but it was still good. Very good, especially when she’d get to see Chloe’s face after several long weeks apart.

That was the best.

She’d stayed in touch with all of the other girls too, and had made trips to see Stacie and baby Bella in Atlanta and Ash and Jess in Colorado. She’d video chatted with Aubrey, who was in Santorini and Amy, who was back in New York. CR and Lilly had dropped by a few months back as well. She’d spent a lot of time connecting with Emily too, they’d even collaborated on two songs for her album. Her first single “Starving” and another yet to be released track titled “Most Girls.” She’s even flown the younger girl out to record some vocals with her, and finish out the songs.

But it’s different with Chloe. It always has been.

She’s pulled back into the conversation when Chloe asks her about the album.

Beca recounts her conversation with Theo about his damned love song. She can hear Chloe’s excitement as soon as she mentions the words ‘love song’ because unlike Beca, Chloe is the biggest romantic ever.

“Seriously Chlo? How the hell am I supposed to write a long song? And not even like a fun, flirty one, it has to be a romantic ballad and shit. Like what is that even?! I don’t know how to do that!”

Chloe giggles on the other end of the phone. Beca loves that sound.

“Come on Becs, love songs are the best ones! Every good album needs one.”

The smaller girl huffs into the phone, Chloe may not be able to see the girl pouting but she can hear it. She smiles a little and softens her voice.

“You can do this, you have already produced two amazing singles and from what I’ve heard so far the rest of the album is amazing. Don’t overthink it. I know romance it’s exactly your thing, but maybe think about it a different way. Instead of romantic love, you could focus more on something else? Like how you love the Bellas, or how Stacie loves baby Bella. A love song can be a lot of things Becs, it doesn’t have to be one certain thing.”

The younger girl ponders this, Chloe does have a point. After all she loves the Bellas, and... well and she loves Chloe... She starts to smile.

“And that Chloe Beale, is why I love YOU.”

Beca is too busy lost in her own head to hear Chloe’s sharp intake of breath.

Both girls are lost in thought and the line is suddenly silent. Until the older girl lets out another piercing squeal pulling the musician out of her daze.

“CHLO!” She scolds as she rubs her ear.

“Sorry Becs! Just with talking about your music, I almost forgot!”

“Forgot what?”

She can literally feel Chloe’s excitement and energy radiating through the phone.

“I’M COMING TO SEE YOU THIS WEEKEND!!!!”

* * *

 

Four days later Beca is sitting at her kitchen table, laptop open in front of her, papers strewn across the table. She’s still trying to work on the song for the album, but still hasn’t made much progress. 

Chloe is almost always on the forefront of her mind, whether she’s writing or mixing or singing, even when she’s just at home doing nothing. But with the redheads pending arrival, it's even worse. After learning that Chloe would be coming to visit, she’d thought of nothing else.

The second the news had left Chloe’s lips she’d felt a swarm of butterflies erupt in her stomach. The thought of seeing the redhead always did that to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should probably examine that a little bit closer, but she never does.

A knock shakes her out of her thoughts. Jumping up and nearly tripping in her haste to get to the door she throws it open, revealing her favorite person in the whole world.

Chloe’s smile is so wide and her eyes so bright, Beca gets lost in them for a moment before basically throwing herself at the girl, in a very un-badass way. But it’s Chloe so she doesn’t care one bit.

Not one to ever shy away from affection, especially of the Beca Mitchell variety, Chloe wraps her arms around the girl and squeezes.

They stay together for longer than would be normal for two friends, even ones as close as this pair. But neither of them want to pull out of the embrace.

Eventually they managed to separate, Beca grabbing Chloe’s bag and ushering the girl into her apartment.

They spend the evening catching up, laughing and talking over Chinese take-out and red wine. Beca laughs so much that her entire abdomen aches.

Just after midnight, they clean up the mess, both quickly changing into PJs and brushing their teeth. The redhead finished first so she flips on the TV, browsing their shared Netflix account for a movie, finally settling on one.

Chloe adjusts her body across the sofa, head on the arm rest. When Beca reappears, the older girl pats the space in front of her. Beca rolls her eyes because of course Chloe would want to be the big-spoon. Her mind instantly flashes back to a long-ago conversation.

_“But Becs I’m taller than you so I should get to be the big-spoon.”_

_“Chloe, it’s like 1 inch! Plus I am a badass, and badasses are not the little-spoon. Come on just switch with me.”_

_“Nu uh, you’re small and I like cuddling up to you like this.”_

_“Ugh, fine. But if anyone asks, I am the badass big-spoon. Got it?”_

Beca smiles at the memory before taking her place on the sofa. She’d never admit this, but she actually loves cuddling with Chloe like this. She’s never really had a safe place before, not until Chloe had come into her life.

Halfway through the movie Beca has dozed off. Her head against the redhead’s chest while fingers lightly trace patterns on her back.

When Chloe is sure that the younger girl is asleep she places a few soft kisses against her temple, lightly humming a melody that’s been stuck in her head the past several days. She’d never heard it before, it has just suddenly popped into her head. It was gentle and sweet, soft and loving, just like the girl in her arms.

Looking down again at the smaller girl, a smile forms on her lips.

“If only you knew how much I love you Beca Mitchell.”

With that she places another soft kiss to the girl’s temple and snuggles in closer, still humming the melody.

* * *

 

When Beca wakes up she can already feel her muscles screaming at her, stiff and aching. She starts to grumble to herself in her sleepy haze until she feels the arm around her waist pull her closer.

Words are sleepily mumbled into her hair, hot breath tickling the back of her neck.

Beca can’t help but smile. She might be sore, but she’d endure it over and over again to wake up with Chloe.

She snuggles back into the girl, falling back asleep.

They finally drag themselves off of the couch an hour later, both groaning as they stretch out their bodies. Beca rummages in her cupboards and pulls out two mugs, a solid black one with white letters reading ‘Life is short, & so am I” and a hot pink one with the phrase “I’m not weird, I’m limited edition.”

Chloe's grins at the sight.

A few years back, Beca had seen the pink mug, and thought it was just so… Chloe. So, she’d brought it home and presented it to the girl. Chloe had laughed and kissed her cheek.  A week later Chloe had returned the favor, nearly falling over in hysterics at Beca’s look of horror. But it was Chloe, so she kept the damn mug anyways.

They set about making coffee, Beca’s black and Chloe’s ridiculously sweet. It all feels so domestic to the musician, she’s never really had that with anyone before, that level of comfort and safety, of feeling so at home with someone. 

But just as she thinks it, she realizes that isn’t really true. Chloe has always felt like that to her.

It startles Beca, she can’t exactly put her finger on why, but something about it feels… different. She looks across the kitchen at the redhead who is currently preparing pancakes, humming a melody that the smaller girl doesn’t recognize.

Chloe’s hair Is up in a messy bun, her oversized sleep shirt hanging off of one shoulder. She’s shaking her hips a little, almost like she’s dancing. It's adorable.

Feeling Beca’s gaze on her she turns around and smiles.

Beca loves when Chloe smiles, it lights up her entire face and her eyes absolutely sparkle. She particularly likes it when that smile is directed at her.

Suddenly she’s aware of the way her heart is pounding against her chest, and how her palms feel a little sweaty as she takes a sip from her mug, trying to ignore the weird feelings racing through her.

Chloe doesn’t notice. She just turns back to the stovetop and continues humming.

Beca doesn’t take her eyes off of the other girl until a plate of pancakes is set down in front of her.

She looks down at them, and almost feels like she’s drooling.

Blueberry and white chocolate chip her absolute favorite. Chloe giggles as Beca digs into the food groaning at the taste. As she moves to shove a second bite into her mouth the redhead places a hand on her wrist, stopping her fork in mid-air. She gives a questioning look just before Chloe swipes a thumb along Beca’s bottom lip and pops it into her own mouth.

The brunette is pretty sure she stops breathing for a second.

The redhead just giggles again, “You had some chocolate.”

She says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world. Beca just stares at the girl for a moment then shakes her head before diving back into her pancakes.

* * *

 

After breakfast they both showered, Chloe telling Beca she had a few errands to run in the city. Apparently, part of the reason for the surprise visit was that Chloe’s professor had sent her to collect a few things from various clinics across LA.

Beca thought it was a bit odd that the professor would specifically choose Chloe for the task, but she doesn’t say anything. She needs to work on her song for a little while anyways. For some reason she’s feeling more inspired than she has all week.

Sitting down at the table, she starts working while the redhead finishes getting ready.

Half an hour later there’s a light tug on her headphones. She pulls them off just as Chloe starts to speak.

“I’ll just be a few hours Becs, did you have anything planned for tonight?”

 “Not really.” She says with a shrug, before continuing.

“I was just going to work on this song until you get back. Then we can stay in and just hang out again…”

She sees a strange, almost sad look cross the redhead’s face, and it twists at her insides a little bit.  

Wanting to make Chloe happy she adds, “Unless you know, you want to like, go out tonight? Just us. Maybe go out to dinner or um, something?”

The words come out a little hesitantly, almost shyly.

Beca isn’t exactly sure why she feels so nervous saying those words.

 “I’d love to go out tonight Becs!!” She says as she smiles a mega-watt smile, the one that she seems to reserve just for Beca.

Dropping a quick kiss to the top of the musician’s head, Chloe moves towards the door.

Just as she’s about to leave she turns back to the Beca, looking up sweetly from under long lashes.

“I’m really excited to go out with you tonight.”

With that the door closes and Beca stares at it open mouthed. She’s not exactly sure what just happened, but it sort of seems like she may have just asked Chloe out, like on an actual date…

The word 'date' hadn't really been used, but thinking back, **she'd** implied it (she wonders if it _wasn't_ an accident). Then Chloe had reaffirmed it.

And she isn’t sure what to think about that. Because it’s Chloe, her friend, her BEST friend, her favorite person in the world, her home… her… her everything.

The realization feels like being slapped in the face. Her heart feels like it’s in her throat, because she’s been tip-toeing around this for a while now, has realized that Chloe may be different from the other Bellas. May have noticed that she _feels_ something for the girl, maybe... quite possibly... most definitely has _feelings_ (she decides it’s actually not so bad) for said girl.

All of these thoughts are racing through her mind now, because what if Chloe hadn’t meant it like that, what if Chloe had just been being her normal flirty and fun self? But then she thinks about how Chloe looks at her, how she smiles a certain smile just for her, how she kisses and cuddles and dotes on her adoringly.

Chloe herself had said she wants to go out with Beca. Was clearly excited… and damn it, if she was taking Chloe Beale on a date she would do it right. Romance and all.

More determined than ever, Beca snaps her laptop shut. Pushing away from the table, she starts hatching a plan.

* * *

Around 4:30 PM Chloe finally makes her way back to the apartment. She’s boxed up all the documents her professor had asked her to retrieve stacking them neatly in her backseat.

She smiles to herself as she climbs out of the car, thinking about how she might’ve mentioned her “girlfriend” lives in LA when Professor Dawson had announced his plan to pick up the paperwork. She hadn’t exactly offered but she’d _encouraged_ the idea that she could pick the papers up for him.

He’d taken the bait instantly.

She giggles to herself. It really was too easy and now she’s here with Beca, she’s going out with Beca, although she’s not quite sure if the other girl meant it the way Chloe's hoping.

Regardless, she's still going to be with Beca, and that's the only thing that matters.

She quickly unlocks the apartment door and shuffles inside softly calling out Beca’s name. No response.

As she fumbles to pull the key out of the lock she calls again and still nothing. Figuring the girl has her headphones on she closes the door moving into the kitchen.

Her eyes immediately land on the table, and she gasps softly.

Where Beca had been sitting earlier was a large bouquet of yellow daffodils, and as she moves closer towards the table she sees a note.

_Chlo,_

_These are for you. I hope you like them, I’m not very good at any of this stuff, but I thought that if we’re going to do this, I want to do it right. I’ve gone to the studio to finish up a few things, I’ll be getting ready there. I’ll be back to pick you up around 6:30._

_XOXO_

_Bec_

_PS… the dress code is nice, but not too nice, we will be outside a bit, see you soon  
_

Chloe finishes reading the letter and lets out a squeal of excitement, because she’s going on a date with Beca. An actual date! She can’t believe it.

She can't help it, she calls Aubrey.

* * *

 

Beca walks up to her apartment door at precisely 6:30. Her nerves are making her jumpy, her chest feels funny, like maybe she’s having a heart attack. She almost can’t breathe, her hand shakes as she reaches up to knock.

Taking a deep breath, she gives herself a little pep talk, because it’s Chloe on the other side of that door. Her Chloe. That thought pushes her forwards and she knocks softly. Nerves still on edge.

A few moments pass before the door slowly swings open revealing the redhead.

Beca’s brain short circuits.

Chloe’s standing in front of her, a shy smile on her face. Her red curls are pinned up in a low, elegant bun at the nape of her neck. A few strands escaping, framing her face. The dress she’s wearing is a soft light pink, with a scoop neckline accentuated with silver gems. It’s tight across her chest flaring into a flowy skirt over her hips. The hem stops mid-thigh, showing of smooth, toned legs. She’s also wearing a simple pair of gold sandals on her feet.

Beca’s eyes rake over her entire body because damn.

It’s not like she’s never seen Chloe dressed up for a date, she’s seen it more times than she’d like to think about, and date or not, Chloe is always beautiful.

But it's different this time because it's for her. 

“Wow Chlo, just wow.”

It’s the only thing she can manage with her brain incapacitated by the sight in front of her.

The redhead giggles. Beca meets her blue eyes, and feels as though she’s drowning in them already.

The smaller girl watches as Chloe looks her up and down, mirroring her earlier movement.

She feels under dressed in comparison to the vision Chloe makes. She'd opted for black skinny jeans, ankle boots and black blazer.

As she studies Chloe she notices the way the girl’s eyes catch on her chest. She’d gone bold, daring to wear the blazer without a shirt underneath, leaving her collarbones, neck and the curves of her breasts on display.

Based on Chloe’s expression, she’d made the right choice.

“You look amazing Beca.” Chloe’s voice is soft, and full of different kind of warmth, one she’s never heard before. It sends tingles through her body.

Boldly Beca reaches out and takes the girls hand escorting her towards the car. When they reach it she hurriedly opens the door for the redhead, and in return she gets a luminous smile.

They go to dinner first, it’s nothing too fancy, a little Italian place near the outskirts of the city that Beca had found by accident a few months back. She actually knows the owner quite well now because she’s frequents the place often.

When they arrive, the owner, Mr. Bigglio, greets them enthusiastically.

The redhead squeezes Beca’s hand when she introduces Chloe as her date.

The food is amazing, as always. They each have a glass of wine with their meal as they converse easily over dinner.

Beca is a little bit surprised just how easy it is, how right it feels. It does seem a little bit different than other times they’ve been out to dinner though, there is a hint of anticipation in the air, and the way Chloe looks up at her from underneath long lashes makes Beca’s heart race.

After they finish, she get's a dessert boxed up and pays for the meal much to the redhead’s protest.

“I asked you out remember? So, it’s my treat. You can pay next time if you want.”

With that she leads the other girl back to the car. Chloe is momentarily speechless because Beca had just insinuated that there would be a next time. She feels like she could conquer the world.

They drive a little bit farther outside of the city, the pair holding hands the entire time.

When they reach their destination Beca opens the door and offers her hand to the girl, who takes it without hesitation.

“Wow Becs, who know you were such a gentleman? And you said you can't to romance..." She says with a giggle before leaning in to kiss the girl’s cheek.

The younger girl tries to retort but she can’t think of anything to say, she just touches the place where Chloe’s lips had brushed her cheek.

Snapping out of her daze when the other girl giggles again, the musician pulls out a basket from the back seat and grabs for the other girl’s hand again.

They walk up a narrow path through trees and tall grass, crickets chirping and the warm California breeze caressing their skin.

After a while they reach the top of the hill, it’s a flat area covered with soft grass. Instantly the redhead slips off her sandals and walks barefoot across it, toward the very edge.

They’re far enough away from the bright lights of LA that the stars can be seen twinkling overhead. Chloe can almost feel tears welling up in her eyes because it’s beautiful and perfect.

While she’s looking over the edge at the city in the distance Beca sets up a blanket, some twinkle lights, the chocolate strawberries from the restaurant along with her Bluetooth speaker.

Turning her phone on she places it on the blanket and clicks on her newly made playlist, which she’d appropriately titled: The Perfect Date.

Soft music fills the space. When Chloe hears it she turns around to find Beca is there with her hand out. Chloe takes it with a smile.

Feeling her heart race inside her chest she pulls the redhead closer until their bodies are flush together. Instantly the older girl places her free arm around Beca’s neck while the musician’s free hand finds a slender waist.

Beca isn’t the best dancer in the world, but she does understand rhythm and timing so she moves them to the slow beat of the song.

Chloe’s eyes are fixed on hers as they dance, they are bright and beautiful in the dark. Beca is so lost in them. Lost in the feeling of being here with this beautiful girl. The one who turned her life upside down almost 8-years ago.

She can’t believe it’s taken her this long to realize what’s been in front of her this entire time. She can see so clearly now. They might have been just kids when they’d met at Barden so many years ago, but she’d known Chloe was different, and maybe back then she hadn’t quite understood what it all meant, but she does now.

It’s always been Chloe. And it always will be. There’s no one else in the world except this beautiful angel in her arms.

The emotion must show in her eyes because suddenly Chloe is releasing her hand and cupping her face gently. They’ve all but stopped moving now, frozen in each other’s arms. Beca wants to kiss other girl so badly that it aches, but before she does she wants to say something, she’s nervous though because until now she’s never really done the whole _feelings_ thing.

Sensing it Chloe just smiles gently, stroking her cheek, Beca leans into the touch.

“Chlo, I… I’m not good with all of this, with the feelings and the romance and happily ever after, I’ve never really had anyone who made me want those things. But you, you make me want it and I’m sorry it took me so long to see that. Like I said I’m not so good at this, but if you’ll let me, I want to try. I want to share my life with you, share a home… a family. I want all of it with you.”

All of the emotion inside of Beca are pouring out and she has no way to stop the floodgates now that they’re open. But Chloe isn’t freaking out and she isn’t pulling away. She’s smiling THAT smile at Beca. Taking that as a good sign she leans in closer, their mouths only inches apart.

“I love you Chloe.”

Their lips meet. Soft at first, but then a little more insistent. Chloe’s hands on still cupping Beca’s face, holding the girl close. They kiss until they’re breathless. It's perfect.

Chloe is the first to pull away gasping a little bit. Her eyes are sparkling with unshed tears.

“It’s okay that you took so long Becs, I knew you’d be worth the wait. And I’ve been waiting a long time for you. Because no matter what, there isn’t anyone else for me. I love you.”

Beca’s heart nearly explodes. She _feels_ so damned much that it’s almost painful. But she’s never been so happy.

Suddenly she lifts Chloe up and spins her around, then she kisses her again.

When she pulls away to look at the girl again there are tears softly falling down her cheeks. The redhead notices Beca’s eyes on her and nervously swipes at the tears.

“I’m so happy Becs, sorry I look a bit of a mess…”

Beca shuts her up with another kiss.

It’s everything Beca didn’t know she wanted. Suddenly she understands all of those cheesy love songs.

She pulls Chloe even closer, resting her head on the redhead’s shoulder, lips inches away from pale skin.

The music has stopped playing now but Chloe starts humming, the same melody from earlier, filling the silence.

A word slips from Beca’s lips, it’s barely a whisper, she doesn’t really even mean to say it aloud.

“Perfect.”

But Chloe hears the mumble and stops humming for a second, pulling back a bit. Beca looks up at her a little sheepishly.

“What did you say Becs?”

It’s almost teasing, but with Chloe looking at her like that she can’t help but think how true it is, so she repeats herself, but also elaborates.

“Perfect. This night, us, you, you’re perfect and I love you.”

* * *

 

Later that night when they finally make it back to the apartment, they kiss slowly, savoring the feel of each other until it isn’t quite enough anymore.

Chloe makes the first move, slowly unbuttoning Beca’s blazer, pushing it off of her shoulders. Running her fingers along newly exposed skin, the brunette shudders.

With trembling fingers Beca reaches behind Chloe to unzip her dress.

The redhead doesn’t hesitate as it falls away leaving her in a simple pair of white lace panties.

Beca can’t take her gaze off of the girl. Let’s her eyes hungrily take in the vision of beauty in front of her.

Chloe isn’t usually shy, but under Beca’s intense gaze, a prickle of nervousness runs through her until she hears Beca speak, and this time she doesn’t mumble.

“You look perfect.”

The rest of the night is better than anything Beca could’ve dreamt in her wildest dreams. Chloe is everything. She loves this girl more than she ever thought it was possible to love another person.

* * *

 

The next morning is just as amazing, because this is her life now. Her life with Chloe and there isn’t anything else in the world that can compare to waking up with this beautiful woman.

Saying goodbye is hard, but Beca promises to visit Chloe as soon as she finishes her song. The redhead makes a cheeky remark about Beca having a lot of new material to work with. The brunette doesn’t deny it.

She kisses the redhead goodbye and then watches her drive away a smile on her face. When she goes back inside she immediately pulls out her laptop and her note paper.

She’s got a love song to write.

* * *

 

Monday morning, she struts into the studio with a quick wave at the receptionist.

With more confidence than she’s ever felt in her life she pushes open the door to Theo’s office without knocking.

He’s on the phone, he sees her and simply raises an eyebrow.

She smirks.

He gestures for her to hold on and she impatiently waits for him to hang up.

After another minute he finally does then looks at her expectantly.

“Is there a reason you barged into my office without knocking? Kind of rude don’t you think Mitchell?”

She shoots him a smartass grin and then turns to walk away.

“Fine, I mean, if you don’t want this oh so amazing love song that I not only wrote, but have already produced a demo of, I’ll gladly leave…”

He nearly jumps out of his chair shouting at her to stay.

“That’s what I thought.”

Turning back with a smug smile. She tosses a USB stick at him then walks out, with a loudly shouted “You’re welcome!”

* * *

 

The following Friday Chloe is on her way home from her last class of the week.

She’s a little bit jittery, for two reasons. The first being that in approximately 15 minutes, Beca’s third and final single from her album will drop. And secondly because Beca herself, Chloe’s _girlfriend_ , will be at her apartment in less than 4 hours. She' can barely contain her excitement.

Chloe gets home just in time, frantically turning on the radio.

_Welcome back listeners and thanks for joining us on 102.7 KIIS Radio. Today I’ve got a special treat for you. Up-and-coming artist, DJ, producer and all-around musical sensation Beca Mitchell’s album is due to release in just 6-weeks. You heard her here first on KIIS with her hit single “Staving.” Later on we brought you her second hit single “Freedom" which is still at #1 on our charts.  
_

_And just for you, for being such awesome fans, I’ve scored exclusive first access to Beca’s newest single which goes on sale at midnight tonight._

_But that’s not all listeners, I’ve got Beca Mitchell here in the studio with me right now to talk about the single.  
_

_“Hey Beca! Thanks for joining us today.”_

_“Hey Ryan, it’s great to be here.”_

_“So what can you tell us about the new single?”_

_“Well this single is actually something really special for me Ryan, so far everything I’ve release and collaborated on has been on the fun and upbeat side of things, I dig those vibes for sure, but this track is something completely different.”_

_“Sounds like it’s going to be a great one! Tell us Beca, did you write this one for anyone in particular?”_

_“Well since you mention it Ryan, I did actually. There’s someone special in my life, someone who’s been there through all of the ups and downs, and we’ve just recently taken an amazing friendship to a new level. So that's what inspired this song.”_

_“I’m so happy to hear that news Beca, but I’m sure you just broke a lot of hearts out there. I know you just broke mine!” Ryan chuckles at his own joke._

_“Oh Ryan!” Beca adds with a sarcastic laugh._

_“Alright listeners, only at KIIS, Beca Mitchell’s newest single, this one’s called ‘Perfect’”_

Chloe can already feel tears welling in her eyes before the music even starts. Then the notes of a familiar melody play from the radio. The same one she’d had stuck in her head, the one that had come into her mind out of nowhere.

Then she hears Beca’s voice through the radio, and her heart melts.

 _I found a love for me_  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

Chloe can feel her heart racing in her chest, because it’s so beautiful. Beca Mitchell, badass, had written this for her. A real love song. Their love song.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Chloe is swaying along to the music now, her eyes closed as she relishes every word.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday we’ll share a home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
You be my girl, I’ll be yours  
I see my future in your eyes

Chloe is so lost in the music she doesn’t hear the apartment door open. Doesn’t notice the brunette girl who's eyes fixed on the sight of Chloe in front of her.

After watching for a moment Beca moves in and gently grabs the girl’s hips, not wanting to scare her and slowly starts swaying.

Chloe does jump slightly at the feel of hands on her hips, but then she feels Beca’s lips against her ear. She softly sings the next part of the song, just for her girl, as they sway together in Chloe’s kitchen.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

As the last notes of the song fade, Beca, smooth and suave, a ridiculously cheesy closet romantic dips Chloe and kisses her softly, before letting out a whisper.

“Do you like your love song Chlo?”

With a smile she kisses Beca again.

“It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Lyrics by Ed Sheeran, with slight adjustments to fit the story. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your comments if you enjoy the story. Playing around with a few more song-fic ideas.


End file.
